


A reunion of Ice and Fire

by fan_pages_of_universe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beyond the Walls, Castle Black (A Song of Ice and Fire), Castle Wolveshowl, Dragonstone, Kingslanding, Multi, Winterfell (A Song of Ice and Fire)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_pages_of_universe/pseuds/fan_pages_of_universe
Summary: On the edge of the massive wall, built once by Brandon the Builder to protect the seven kingdoms from the evil forces of the north, a young woman lives hidden on, what appears to be, an abandoned castle. Coverted from the eyes of the seven kingdoms. She grew up hidden in snow and ice. Few know about her. Few have looked into her deep brown eyes that hide so many secrets. So much pain, loneliness, resignation but also determination, ambition and a fire that she was born into her cradle. She is ice cold, like the landscape in which she grew up. At the same time a great fire burns in her. She is fire and ice.Dragon and wolf.Good and evil.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Selyse Baratheon/Stannis Baratheon, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Ice and Fire

A cold wind sweeps through the snow-white land. A tremendous howl, created from the wind which relentlessly crashes against the high wall.

On top of the wall stands a young woman wrapped in fur. The wind roams through her fine hair, which shines silver in the rising sun. Her skin as white as the calm landscape around her. Almost like porcelain. Her cheeks have a slight pink teint. Her deep brown eyes gaze slowly over the eternal land of ice. In the distance there is a loud roar and the flapping of the wings of a powerful creature. A smile appears on her lips. She closes her eyes with relish and breathes the cold, fresh air deep into her lungs.

Suddenly there are footsteps behind her, hectically approaching. The woman opens her eyes and turns to the man who stops in front of her at a respectful distance and bows slightly. He is holding a note in his hand. With a nod she indicates to him that he can speak. "My apology, your grace for disturbing you. A raven has just arrived with news from Kingslanding." The middle-aged man gasps for breath. After a while the woman gestures to the man to continue speaking. "Jon Arryn is dead. He was murdered from the Lannisters, our spy think. Robert Baratheon has named Eddard Stark as his new hand. He is on his way to Kingslanding." "Thank's Sir Marvin. Get ready. We'll leave as soon as possible." "Of course your grace." the man bows again and rushes to the elevator that will bring him down from the huge wall.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your family. It's time to pay my debt.", the woman wisphers. She takes one last look at the endless landscape in front of her before she turns away to get into the elevator.  
  



	2. The Arrival

The waves of the restless sea break on the bow of the huge ship that dances restlessly on the deep black water. The young woman, now without her thick winter coat, rises from the small boat that brought her to the rugged land. The men who have sworn to accompany and protect her with their lives bring the goods ashore, which they brought with them from the north.   
With a loud screeching, a small white creature overlooked with scales lands on a rock that protrudes from the water and shakes its tired wings. "Hope", thinks the woman and looks at the little she-dragon with a gentle smile.   
Suddenly, four shadows appear in the sky and made the men on the ground trembling. One of them, the big dark one roars so loudly, that the world shakes around them. Ser Marvin drops his box in shock.   
"So many years by my side and you never got used to them.", says the woman, amused. He looks nervously at his queen. "I'll never get used to them Visa... Your grace."   
Shaking her head, she turns away and watches her dragons as they glide through the air. Two of them are dueling in the air. "Vhagario and Meraxo. Wild and playful like the rough seas below them", Visa thought.   
Another catches fish from the lake, blows them up, sprease fire and eats them. "Lyra, named after my mother." She is the gentlest of the five.   
Disappointed, she looks after the big black one that disappears on the horizon. Baleria. The wildest and most brutal of them all.   
As a little baby dragon, she gave each of the dragons the choice to go and live freely or to stay with her. Baleria was the only one who left. Every now and then she appears in the sky. Almost as if she were watching over the silverhaired, but then she disappears again for days, months or even years.


End file.
